Falling for G
by socialgal5
Summary: Livy Lambert joins the LA team and it isn't long before Callen falls for her, scarred and broken as she is. But, when they assist Gibbs on a mission, and Livy gets into trouble, will Callen save her? No longer on Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

"Ahh, Mr. Getz," Hetty called as Nate walked in on Monday morning. "I've got a file for you to look at."

Nate walked into Hetty's office, smiling cheerfully. He liked the older, quirky lady and had the utmost respect for her. "Sure thing, Hetty. Whose file is it?"

Hetty handed the file to Nate and then headed into the small kitchenette to fix her tea for the morning. "Her name is Olivia Lambert. She's a former team leader who is joining our team."

Nate looked up suddenly, confused. "But I thought the team's positions were full. Does anybody else know she's joining the team?"

"The team is full, but we're making a special exception for this agent. She's unique," Hetty told him, putting a teabag in her teacup and pouring hot water over it.

"Unique how?" Nate wanted to know, looking back down at the open folder in his hands. "Wait, she used to have her own team? Why is she joining ours then?"

Hetty sighed. "Poor girl has had a bit of a tough time. Her entire team was killed on a mission in the Middle East. She requested to come back to the states one she recovered."

"She was hospitalized for six weeks," Nate read from the file. "Her body was badly scarred from shrapnel. The rest of her team—all four NCIS agents—were killed in a massive explosion during an ambush of their convoy."

"Olivia is a personal friend," Hetty declared. "I was there when she joined the agency. She's an outstanding agent and right now, she just wants to start over at the beginning."

"Her psychological evaluations are surprisingly good," Nate announced, surprised that someone who had been through so much could actually pass them with such high marks.

"She's really a wonderful girl," Hetty explained, heading back to her desk with her tea tray in hand. "I want to have her here, with our team, because I think that the comradarie we have is truly unique. She needs to have faith in the agency again."

"You think she's doubting her abilities now?" Nate asked. He stared down at the picture of the attractive young woman thoughtfully. She didn't look like the typical NCIS agent, but then neither did Kenzi.

"I think she needs a new family, Mr. Getz. And that is precisely what I intend we give her," Hetty replied.

_**Okay, this is just the prologue to my story. Tell me what you think and I'll continue writing it. I just LOVE Callen and I think he deserves someone loving and caring. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, thanks for the reviews Justicerocks, **__**Cdewinter78, and Skyler1510**__**! Justicerocks, you've been a supporter of several of my fanfics! I'm so glad you're reading this one! To the rest of you who reviewed—thank you so much! Keep it up. It means a lot to me!**_

__I had walked up to the entrance three times before I finally got the courage to punch in the security code that Hetty had given me. When I entered the Mexican-style hacienda, I was surprised at how the crummy exterior contrasted with the well-kept interior. It was downright beautiful inside and I found myself surveying everything with curiosity as I walked deeper into the NCIS Los Angeles OSP headquarters.

"Ahh, Olivia, it is good to see you again!" Hetty exclaimed, coming around a nearby iron-lace partition.

I smiled at the smaller woman and leaned way down to give her a warm hug. "Hetty," I greeted her. "It's good to see you as well. It has been way too long."

"I agree," she told me. "Too long indeed!"

"Well," I said, standing up straight again. "I'm here. I spoke with Director Vance on the phone earlier this morning and he said you were making a special position on the team for me. You really shouldn't have done that, Hetty."

"Nonsense," she replied briskly. "You will fit right in here. This team is very close and you'll love them. I'm sure of it."

My expression grew solemn quite suddenly. "Hetty, I'm not looking to develop any strong bonds again. The last time I did that…well, you know what happened."

Hetty just shook her head regretfully. "You say that now, Olivia, but one day, you'll want friends and family again. And when you do, this team will be the perfect fit. Now, why don't we go meet them?"

Hetty led me into a small lounge that was surrounded by more of the intricate ironworks. Six people were sitting around a small table, three drinking coffee, one reading a file, two on computers and another reading a magazine. One of them, a tall, muscular black man, looked extremely familiar.

"Team, this is Olivia Lambert," Hetty introduced me. "Olivia, this is Nate Getz, Kenzi Blye, Dominic Vaile, Eric Beal, Callen, and Sam—"

"—Sam Hanna," I finished for her, finally realizing where I recognized him from.

"Livy?" Sam stared at me in disbelief as he got up from the table. "You've got to be kidding me!"

A grin spread across my face as he engulfed me in a massive hug, holding me close against his broad chest. "I can't believe it's you!" I gasped in amazement.

"You two know each other?" Hetty asked, looking confused.

"He used to pull my hair and tease me about boys," I laughed softly.

"Livy and I lived on the same street growing up," Sam explained. "I joined up at the same time her brothers did."

"Alex, Brett, and Sam used to tease me incessantly when I was little," I continued. "They were a few years older and though they were so much more mature."

"Sounds like Sam," the guy named Callen laughed, folding his arms across his chest.

I observed him carefully; He didn't quite seem like the rest of the team. Something about his body language suggested that he'd endured a lot of hardships. The fact that he had folded his arms across his chest made me think that he didn't specially want me on the team.

Callen was handsome enough, without a doubt. He had a slight two-day old scruff that was really just more of a shadow. Even though he was wearing a long-sleeve shirt, I could see the taut muscles beneath the fabric. Something about this Callen intrigued me, and I wasn't quite sure why.

**CALLEN'S POV:**

When Hetty brought the agent around the corner, Callen knew there was something unique about her in an instant. It wasn't her looks; she wasn't stunningly attractive, like most of the girls he saw walking around Los Angeles. Her face, which had a rounder shape, looked thin and he guessed it was because of her time in the hospitals after getting wounded in the Middle East. Long blonde hair framed her face softly and brought out the blue of her big eyes. She was almost as tall has he was, and not exactly skinny. Slim would be more of the word he used to describe her.

It was the sorrow written deep in her eyes, however, that interested Callen. She was smiling at Sam, but he could tell that she was sad, most likely from the loss of her team, he guessed. He knew he would never be completely satisfied until he knew what it was the made her so sad, though. And G Callen always got the information he wanted.

**OLIVA'S POV: **

Now that I realized I was part of the team that Sam was on, I felt a little better. I had known him since I was a little girl and had always looked up to him as if he were actually one of my brothers.

The NAVY was in my blood; I couldn't escape it if I tried. My dad and my grandfather had both served for most of their lives and my brothers had joined right after graduation. I decided on a different route, however. NCIS appealed to me from the moment I first heard it mentioned as a child. In college, I majored in criminal justice, then worked with a small police department. Before too long, NCIS accepted my application and I was sent out to F.L.E.T.C.

Over the past seven years, I had quickly worked my way up the chain of command until I was in charge of my own team. It was a huge honor for me, but after they had been killed, I knew I never wanted to be in charge again.

I didn't have much time to settle in with the team because Hetty announced that we needed to get upstairs to be briefed on a new case. I followed everyone upstairs a little shyly, but Sam put his arm around my shoulders and walked by my side.

"Cheer up, Livy," he told me, squeezing me close. "You're safe here," he whispered softly. "This isn't the Middle East."

I nodded wordlessly. Of course Sam knew about had happened. Hell, the whole team probably knew my story. I had a reputation for being one of the youngest team leaders in the history of NCIS at just shy of twenty-nine.

SAM'S POV:

Sam was glad to see his childhood friend again, but distressed that she seemed so subdued and tame now. It wasn't like Livy, as she had always been called as a child, to be so quiet and shy. The girl he had known, even as a college student and later as a police officer, had always been happy and adventurous. As children, when Sam and Livy's brothers climbed a tree, she climbed just as high as them, despite being several years younger.

The physical wounds had healed—Sam had seen the scars on her arms and hands when he had hugged her, but it was evident that the emotional scars hadn't had time to heal yet. The more Sam pondered it, the more he thought about how much Livy and Callen were alike. He also knew that G hadn't had a date in many weeks, and Livy hadn't ever had a serious boyfriend, that he knew of. Come to think of it, the two of them would make the perfect match. Now, he just had to implement his plan.

_**Okay, I'm going somewhere with this, but I had to get a start. Since NCIS:L.A is a relatively new show, we don't have lots of background information. So, I'm making some of it up. Trust me, it won't be soon before some Livy/Callen smut arrives. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone for the great reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Keep reading! _

OLIVA'S POV:

We were tracking a foreign bomb maker who was linked to the London train bombings. Somehow, he had ended up in Los Angeles and the info we had suggested he was staying at the Ritz-Carlton downtown.

"We need actual evidence that it's him," Director Vance instructed us via video conference. "My suggestion would be to do some covert surveillance, but that's just my opinion. I leave that to you, Callen."

"We'll keep you updated, Director," the team leader told the head of NCIS.

"Good." With that, the director's face disappeared and the live feed ended.

"All right, I'll take Olivia and we'll go check out the hotel to see what we can find out," Callen announced. My head snapped up sharply and I took a step forward.

"Me?" I asked uncertainly. "You want me to go with you?"

"That's right," Callen replied simply, looking me straight in the eye. "If we're going to the Ritz, we'll need to get some more clothes from Hetty."

I looked down at what I was wearing. My nice-fitting jeans, brown boots, and green top had seemed fine when I left my apartment. Were they suddenly not good enough for a simple surveillance operation?

"Eric," Callen continued, "I want you to find out everything you know about this man. Dom, you help him. Sam and Kenzie, I want you two outside the hotel in case something should go wrong inside. If this guy's here, I'm willing to bet he isn't alone."

Suddenly it dawned on me what Callen meant by needing to get new clothes from Hetty. He and I were going _inside _the posh hotel and we would need to the look the part. It made perfect sense, since we were the Operation of Special Projects division.

I followed Callen downstairs a few minutes later, walking down at the same pace as him. I wasn't positive, but I thought I caught him looking at me out of the corner of his eye once or twice. Still, I couldn't be certain I hadn't been imagining it.

"Hetty," Callen called to the small lady, "Olivia and I need some new clothes."

"Well," she said, coming out of the wardrobe area, "I thought you were both looking particularly dapper this morning, but my eyesight isn't what it used to be."

"We're going into the Ritz downtown, Hetty," I explained. "Callen thinks we'll need new clothes."

"Naturally, Mr. Callen is right," Hetty agreed, heading back towards the racks of clothing. "Let me see what we have."

She thumbed through several racks and then pulled out a small black dress that was much shorter than I had worn since I was in college. "Yes." She nodded approvingly and handed me the dress. "This will do nicely. And now we're going to need some heels. I'm thinking red stiletto will be appropriate."

I almost choked as she walked to a rack of shoes and pulled off a pair of the highest heels I'd ever seen.

"Wow," I breathed. "I think I'll break my neck in these. I haven't worn heels since before I went to the Middle East…" my voice trailed of at the end of the sentence, as it always did when my thoughts went back to the tragic mission.

"Don't worry," Hetty assured me. "Mr. Callen will let you lean on him if you have trouble walking."

"You can change behind that partition while Hetty gets me my clothes," Callen told me, pointing to a small divider that closed off a small corner of the room.

I slipped inside and slipped my boots off, then took off my jeans and top so I could put on the dress Hetty had given me. She had guessed my size perfectly because the dress fit me like a glove and clung to my curves in all the places that it should. The only problem was that it showed the numerous scars on my arms. They were fading slowly, but I was still self-conscious of them.

"Hetty, I think we need something with sleeves," I announced, walking out of the dressing room as I slipped my feet into the high-heeled shoes. "My scars show."

Callen, who had been looking through the racks of men's pants looked up when I spoke. "You look fine," he told me. "Nobody will notice the scars."

"Mr. Callen is right, once again," Hetty agreed. "You look beautiful, Olivia, my dear."

"If you say so," I told them, looking down at my arms once again.

CALLEN'S POV:

Soon after getting their clothes, Callen and Olivia got into the beautiful 2010 Dodge Challenger and headed out towards the Ritz. Sam and Kenzie were following close behind in a less conspicuous car so they could take pictures more covertly.

Callen was having trouble focusing on the road and not on the attractive woman beside him. He had seen the scars from her injuries when she had emerged from the dressing room and they were still completely visible now. He guessed that they were from shrapnel wounds and just the thought of metal slicing through her smooth, creamy skin made him grip the steering wheel tighter.

"So, have you found a place to live yet, Olivia?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Please call me Livy," she told him. "Everyone does, except for Hetty and my parents."

Callen smiled warmly. "Livy it is."

"And yes, Callen, I have found an apartment, but I'm not sure if I'm going to like it or not. I'm a little particular about where I live."

G chuckled to himself. "I know what you mean. I'm the same way."

"So, do you have a first name, Callen? Or do team leaders tend to always go by their last names?" Livy asked him, turning to look at him as the stopped at traffic light.

"I don't have a first name. Just an initial," Callen told her honestly. "It's G, by the way. Sam is really the only one who calls me that, though."

Livy was silent and Callen could see the wheels turning in her head. She was wondering why he didn't have a first name, but he knew she was too polite to ask him.

"So, what exactly is the plan here?" she finally wanted to know.

"You and I are going into the hotel. Our cover is that we're a couple, looking for a place to hold our wedding." G tossed her a small red box and she opened it carefully. A ring glimmered brightly at her. "It's fake," he informed her. "I'm a cheap guy."

She grinned back at him, the first real smile he'd seen on her face since she had realized that Sam was on their team. "Well, you know, for a cheap guy, we sure are picking an expensive venue for our wedding."

"Your parents have the money," he teased. "And the bride's family covers the wedding and reception, if my memory serves me correctly."

Livy nodded, agreeing with Callen. "Okay, so do we have names? Surely we have undercover names."

"My name is Will Sterling and your is Taylor Gracin. Sound good to you?" he asked.

Olivia slipped the engagement ring on the correct finger and held it up for Callen's approval. "Sounds good to me," she replied.

OLIVIA'S POV:

When we got to the hotel, Callen parked the car on the curb instead of letting the valet take it, just in case we needed to make a quick exit. As soon as I stepped out onto the pavement, I nearly turned my ankle in those stupid high heels that Hetty had insisted on.

"You can take my arm, like Hetty suggested," Callen told me, offering it to me kindly.

"Thanks," I told him, shyly slipping my hand into the crook of his elbow where it seemed to fit perfectly. "When you've been in Iraq for nearly six months wearing nothing but combat boots, it's hard to readjust."

"I wouldn't know anything about wearing heels," Callen told me. "But I can see how they would be hard to work in."

"Damn right they are," I muttered, managing to maintain my balance with the support of Callen.

When we walked into the hotel, I knew I had never seen anything so ornate. It was incredibly beautiful. Breathtaking, even.

"Lets ask the front desk, shall we?" Callen suggested.

"By all means," I agreed, smiling at him pleasantly. With the extra height the shoes gave me, I was on eye level with the mysterious G Callen. The fact that I was actually touching him, even through two layers of fabric, was enough to make me smile.

When we stepped up to the clerk at the front desk, she smiled too, but it was evidently forced. Without a doubt, she was forced to be overly friendly again and again.

"Hello," Callen greeted her. "My fiancée and I were wondering if you had someone who could give us a tour of the hotel. We're considering it as a possible site for our wedding next year."

I was amazed at how smoothly the lies rolled off Callen's tongue. He was a natural and I was impressed. Very impressed.

"Yes, sir, we do," the cute desk clerk told us. "We actually have two wedding directors on staff and I can get one of them out here to help you in just a few minutes, if you would like."

"That would be wonderful," I told her, wanting to be useful. "Tell her we'll be in the bar area, would you?" I looked at Callen. "I'd like a drink, baby."

"Anything to keep my future wife happy," Callen laughed, putting his arm around my waist as we walked towards the bar. When we were far enough away from the clerk, he leaned closer and whispered softly in my ear. "Good thinking. Now we'll be able to see if he's in here."

Praise from Callen sent strange feelings of delight and contentment through my body. Feelings that confused me. Feelings that really confused me.


	4. Chapter 4

OLIVIA'S POV:

Callen and I stood at the bar, sipping the drinks we had ordered slowly. Consumption of alcohol on the job was frowned upon strongly. I surveyed the people in the restaurant carefully, looking for our bomb maker.

"In the corner," I told Callen quietly. "Your five o'clock."

Callen turned his head casually, as if he were merely observing the room in one sweeping glance. He looked back at me and nodded sharply once.

"Yeah, that's him."

"And it looks as if he's surrounded by bodyguards," I observed, sipping my martini just a little. I didn't even like alcohol; I found it revolting.

"Yep," Callen agreed, taking a generous swallow of his rum and Coke. "We'll have to find a way to deal with them."

"Mr. Sterling, Ms. Gracin?" A lady in a hotel uniform asked, coming up to the bar. "I understand that you're interested in using the hotel as the location for your upcoming wedding. My name is Cynthia Meyers and I'm one of the wedding planners on staff here."

"Forget it," Callen told her, grabbing my hand and pushing past the woman. "I think we're going to be postponing the wedding."

We got out of the hotel quickly now that we had the intel we needed. Director Vance had wanted conformation that Wassed, the bomb maker, was in fact in L.A and now he had it. I assumed that now we would head back to headquarters to plan an attack.

Callen was on the phone the minute we got in the car, calling Dominic. "Yeah, Dom, I want you to come replace Sam and take over covert surveillance with Kenzie. And make it quick. We've got an operation to plan."

My assumptions had been correct.

Back at headquarters, I returned my outfit to Hetty and hurriedly changed into my own clothes. As I walked out of the dressing room, I realized that the fake engagement ring was still on my finger.

"Callen, do you want the ring back?" I asked, looking around for him.

He emerged from another dressing area, wearing nothing but his jeans. "Yeah, Hetty keeps track of all this stuff like they were actual diamonds."

As I held it out to him, I wasn't noticing his muscles or how handsome he was shirtless. I was noticing the scars on his body. They were from bullets, I could tell, and I counted at least three, if not four.

"What happened to you?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Someone tried to kill me awhile back. They failed."

"You got shot that many times and you didn't die?" I breathed in awe, trying to tear my eyes away.

"I flat-lined twice during surgery, but they kept bringing me back to life," he explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world to get shot up and then live to tell the story.

CALLEN'S POV:

He had seen the horror in her eyes when she saw his scars. Normally it would have annoyed him, but with Livy, it didn't. He knew she could relate to what he'd been through, although their situations hadn't been identical. She had asked him about them, and for once, he hadn't minded talking about the attempt on his life.

When she headed upstairs with Sam, Callen quickly pulled on his own shirt and returned his borrowed outfit to Hetty. She smiled up at him.

"You seem to be quite taken with our newest team member," she remarked.

Callen shrugged casually. "She seems nice," was all he said in reply.

"Nice? Is that the new way of saying beautiful and smart, Mr. Callen?" Hetty wanted to know, a puzzled look flashing across her face.

"Do you enjoy playing matchmaker, Hetty?" Callen asked her, brushing off the comment as he walked towards the stairs.

"More than one relationship formed in this office has worked out for the good of all involved," she called after him. "And I've been involved in many of them," Hetty said to herself once he was gone.

Upstairs, G's team was already discussing possible methods of capturing Wassed. Callen couldn't help but notice that Livy was somewhat quiet. Her furrowed eyebrows and the fact that she was biting her lip made Callen assume she was thinking hard.

"All right, what have we got so far?" He asked everyone, leaning against the table in the center of the dim room.

"Wassed has at least two bodyguards, from what you and Livy told us," Sam announced. "Kenzie and Dom confirmed that. They've been tailing him for about forty minutes, since he left the hotel."

"Has he made any stops yet?" Callen wanted to know.

"Only one," Eric spoke up. "He stopped at an expensive jewelry store. All he did was have his watch appraised."

"So basically, we have no idea what he's doing in town?" Callen folded his arms across his chest, observing the photos that Kenzie had sent back to headquarters. It was Wassed inside the jewelry store, handing his watch to the jeweler.

"Not a clue," Sam replied frankly. "He doesn't seem to be doing anything wrong, but we've got to be careful if we take him down. Dom says he saw some serious heat hidden underneath those jackets."

"Eric, can you zoom in on the watch?" Livy asked suddenly, walking closer to the screen, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Something you'd like to share, Livy?" Sam wanted to know as Eric performed his magic and got a clear view of the watch. The time was clearly displayed on its face.

"Just a hunch. Okay, so the jeweler had the watch for about fifteen minutes, right?" Olivia stared at the photo hard.

"That's right," Sam told her.

"Okay, Eric, pull up the other photo Kenzie sent us. The one where the jeweler hands the watch back to Wassed once he's examined it," Livy continued.

Eric did exactly as he was ordered, zooming in on the watch just like he had on the previous one.

"See something?" Callen asked, watching Livy carefully.

"It might not be anything," she said, "but notice how the time on the watch hasn't changed when he brings it back. He was wearing the watch when he took it off, so shouldn't it be working? It might not be anything, though," she repeated.

"No, no, that's good," G hastened to assure her. "It could be some kind of signal for a pending attack. Eric, see what you can find out about the jewelry store."

Livy backed away and Callen could tell that now she was worried that her idea would lead nowhere and they would have lost time. Still, he respected her opinion. She had led her own team for eighteen months and he knew that they had solved several difficult cases before the tragic bombing in the Middle East.

"Okay, the jewelry store is owned by a man named Alled Al-Razani, a former Pakistan citizen," Eric read from his computer. "Looks like he left Pakistan in a hurry and he's currently in the country on a working visa, which is up in two days. Somehow, I don't think he's planning on leaving anytime soon. He was also suspected of funding several major terrorist attacks in the Middle East."

A smile spread across Callen's face. "Good catch, Livy," he told her.

SAM'S POV:

Ten minutes later, Sam was driving the Challenger across town with G to pick up the jewelry store owner.

"So, what do you think of Livy?" he asked his friend.

"She's seem nice," was Callen's reply. Again.

"Yeah, what does that stand for? Noble? Interesting? Charming? Extraordinary?"

Callen looked over at Sam strangely. "How long have you been thinking about those exact words? I mean, 'noble'? Really? Where did you come up with that one?"

"I just said the first thing that came to mind, G," Sam replied smartly. "But c'mon, you used the word nice. What did you really think of her?"

"I've known her for all of four hours, Sam," Callen reminded his friend.

"Yeah, I know, but what is your first impression of her?" Sam pressed.

"She seems sad," G finally said. "But I like her. She's…different."

Sam smiled to himself. He was right; Livy had made an impression on G, and a favorable one at that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, I've been drawing this out A LOT and I need to speed things up a little so that I can get where I'm going and not spend forever writing this fic. **_

OLIVIA'S POV:

My idea about the watch time turned out to be right and late that afternoon, we intercepted a shipment of bomb components before it had time to reach the buyers. At the same time, we apprehended the Wassed and about five of his associates, including the jewelry store owner, who was also connected with several terrorist groups.

Once everything was wrapped up that evening, the team made their way downstairs.

"Anybody up for a drink tonight?" Kenzie asked, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Sure," Nate replied.

"Think I'll pass tonight," Callen told her.

"I've got a new book I want to read," Dominic explained his reason for rain-checking.

"Livy, you and I are going back to my place and catching up over pizza," Sam told me. "G, you wanna come?"

"Not tonight," Callen replied. "I'm going to take care of some paperwork, but we'll do it soon. Goodnight, Livy. And, welcome to the team." He smiled warmly and I smiled back shyly.

"Goodnight, Callen," I said quietly.

Sam insisted that I ride with him to his place, so I agreed. He promised he would take me home and then pick me up in the morning and bring me to work.

"So, you got a place to live already?" Sam asked as we drove to his apartment.

"Yeah, it's only a few miles from here," I told him. "It's a little loud for my tastes, thought."

"You sound like G," Sam laughed. "He's never happy with a place, so he mostly moves around from motel to motel."

"He seems like a nice guy," I remarked casually, not wanting to give away the fact that I was quite taken with G Callen, the mysterious NCIS agent that I was going to be working with.

Sam laughed again. "Yeah, he's a good guy. He's been through hell, but he's a good guy."

"I saw his scars," I said. "He said someone tried to kill him."

"He told you that?" Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Hmph! That's interesting."

"What is?" I asked, confused by Sam's words.

"G doesn't like to talk about what happened to him," Sam explained. "He nearly died."

"He mentioned that, too," I added. "He seems like a good team leader."

"You were a good team leader, too, from what I heard," Sam commented quietly, pulling up to the curb in front of his building.

"Yeah? Where did you hear that?" I wanted to know snappishly, getting out of the car. "There's no truth in those rumors."

"What kind of talk is that, Olivia Lambert? You and I both know that you were great at your job," Sam exclaimed, taking me by the shoulders gently.

"I got my team killed, Sam," I reminded him. "That doesn't sound like a good team leader to me."

"Yeah, I read the report," Sam told me, putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me inside. "Sounded to me like you were ambushed and there wasn't anything you could have done."

We stepped into an empty elevator cart and Sam hit the button for the fourth floor.

"I should have died, too," I said bitterly.

"No, you shouldn't have!" Sam insisted firmly. "You lived so that you could come here and work with us. Everything happens for a reason, Livy."

I just shook my head. "I'm just not sure, Sam. I'm just not sure."

SAM'S POV:

It hurt Sam to hear Livy talking like that, but it only confirmed his theory that she and G would be perfect for each other. They were both private people and they each had a troubled history. It was like it was God was trying to put them together. The more Sam thought about it, the more he was convinced that God did, indeed, have a hand in it.

OLIVIA'S POV:

The next morning, Sam picked me up for work early and dropped me off at headquarters, then headed off to Starbucks to pick up some bagels for the entire team. I walked in, awed at the silence that filled the building. Apparently, I was just about the only one there, except for a few others.

I walked into the small lounge area that the team seemed to gather in frequently. To my surprise, Callen was sound asleep on the couch in the lounge. A blanket was lying on the floor beside him where it had apparently fallen off during the night.

Tip-toeing quietly, I picked up the blanket and spread it over Callen, being careful not to wake him up. He looked so peaceful and content as he slept. I couldn't help but gaze down at him for a few long seconds. The lines on his face suggested a hard life, but he was still handsome and fairly young. His clothing was well-worn, but comfortable looking. The dark, muted colors of his outfit suited his complexion very well.

"Thanks," Callen whispered softly, his eyes blinking open suddenly. I jumped and stumbled backwards, gasping in surprise.

"I didn't mean to wake you up!" I told him hastily, backing away. "I'm really sorry."

Callen sat up and rubbed his eyes drowsily. "It's fine, Livy. I needed to wake up anyway. And thanks for covering me up."

I blushed, thinking about how I had been examining his looks while he slept. Nervously, I scratched the back of my head, trying to think of something to say.

"Would you like some coffee?" G asked, getting to his feet. "Hetty made some fresh about twenty minutes ago."

"Coffee? Sure!" I jumped at the chance to remove the awkwardness of the situation.

CALLEN'S POV:

G knew that Livy had been watching him; He had felt her eyes on him and he was shocked to admit that he liked it. When he'd thanked her, she'd nearly fallen over the chair behind her and he wanted to laugh at how nervous she was. When he offered her some coffee, she jumped at the opportunity. He stood up, smoothing his jeans and shirt, and went over to the coffee pot to pour both of them a cup.

Livy accepted the coffee gratefully, her eyes saying more than she did as he handed it to her. "I wish you had come to Sam's last night," she told him. "We had fun."

"Really? Well, I'll have to come next time. I'm not one for going out much."

"Me neither," she admitted. "I've only been back in the states for about two months. Los Angeles is so big and I'm not really used to the city yet."

"You'll get used to it," Callen assured Livy, sipping his coffee slowly, since it was steaming hot. "It takes a little while though."

"Tell me about it," she groaned.

"I'd be glad to show you around sometime, if you want," G offered generously. He wanted to get to know Olivia Lambert better. And he wanted to get to know her soon.

"You would? Really?" Livy asked, looking up at him earnestly. "I'd like that. Sam offered to, but I hate to be so dependent on him for everything."

Callen grinned at her. "How about this Saturday, I take you down to the beach? Do you like to surf?"

Livy shook her blonde head. "I don't really know how to surf," she admitted.

"Me neither," Callen told her. "But we'll go down to the beach anyway."

She bit her lip and smiled, looking down a little. "Sounds like fun, G."

It took Callen a couple of seconds, but then it hit him; She had called him G and he liked the way it rolled off her tongue so naturally."

_Okay, keep reviewing! I hope you like this chapter. By the way, Monday and Tuesday I will update the story, but Wednesday through Saturday is my Thanksgiving vacation, so I won't be able to! _

_**Justicerocks, YOU ROCK! Your reviews are so great. And, thanks to everyone else for the reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, this may be the last chance I have to update before the holidays, so I'll try to make it especially good! Have a Happy Thanksgiving, to all my fans!**_

OLIVIA'S POV:

The Thursday before I was supposed to go out with G on Saturday, I was afraid that I wasn't going to survive to spend time with him. I was stuck in the freezer of a shady restaurant in a bad part of Los Angeles.

It had been a simple mission: pose as a waitress and spy on some of the guests and the owners. Unfortunately for me, they had somehow figured out that I didn't belong and I had been knocked unconscious. When I awoke, my head pounding, I realized that they had thrown me into the freezer and I was already shivering violently. My waitress outfit was skimpy and didn't do much towards keeping me warm.

I prayed hard that G and Sam would find me in time, something I hadn't done since before my team had been killed. The thought of never seeing Sam, or any of my family ever again was terrifying, but somehow the thought of not being able to spend a day at the beach with Callen was even more frightening.

Currently, I was doing jumping-jacks in the large freezer, trying to keep my blood flowing. My movements were getting slower though, as the cold made its way to my bones.

"Please, God, I know I've been angry at you for so long," I begged Him, "but please get me out of here safe. Please."

CALLEN'S POV:

It wasn't very often that Callen allowed himself to worry, but he was worrying now. Livy had gone M.I.A. She wasn't answering her cell and her tracking device had been disabled. He felt like something was terribly wrong and he wanted to have her back now, safe and sound.

"We're going in," he announced to all the rest of his team. "I want to know that Livy is okay."

"She knows how to take care of herself, G," Sam told his friend, trying to comfort both G and himself.

"Still, we need to get her out. I'm going in," Callen declared. "Dom, go downstairs and tell Hetty that I need a tuxedo right now. Sam, I want you, Kenzie, and Dom outside the restaurant, ready to come inside if I need you. We need earpieces and mics. Get those."

Sam left immediately to carry out his orders while G continued to issue more. "Eric, I want a blueprint of the restaurant sent to everyone's phones. I need to know every possible place they might be holding Livy."

When Callen headed downstairs, Nate shook his head doubtfully. "I don't know how he'll react if we find her dead," he admitted.

Kenzie looked surprised. "You don't really think that there is something between Olivia and Callen, do you?"

"His current behavior suggests that there is," Nate pointed out.

As he hurried downstairs, Callen was thinking hard about what he was about to do. He had to get Livy out safe, or he would never forgive himself. The thought of never taking her to the beach, never seeing her smile up at him shyly, and never finding out what it was like to kiss her pretty pink lips was almost more than he could bear.

OLIVIA'S POV:

At least two hours had passed and I could barely move, yet I was shivering so violently that my teeth were chattering. I couldn't feel my fingers or toes, much less the rest of my body. I was lying on the floor, curled in the fetal position, trying to get warmer, but nothing seemed to work.

Suddenly, the door to the freezer opened and Callen's stepped inside. I shook myself, thinking that I was hallucinating. I knew that came with the late stages of hypothermia.

"Livy?" he called softly.

"Ca—Call—Callen?" I managed to say loud enough that he would hear me. He scanned the freezer quickly and when his eyes fell on me, relief flooded his face.

"Livy!" he gasped, rushing towards me after making sure that the freezer door wouldn't close behind him.

I tried to sit up, but I was too cold and moving hurt. "Can't get up, G," I mumbled, my words almost incoherently.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Livy," I heard Callen telling me as he slipped his strong arms around me and lifted me easily.

"So glad…you found…me," I said, feeling dangerously sleepy.

"Livy, stay awake!" Callen told me sternly. "You can't fall asleep on me, okay? I'm going to get you warm and then we're going to get out of here."

"Just…so…cold," I whispered, struggling to keep my eyes open.

I wasn't too out of it to realize that the temperature had changed as Callen took me out of the freezer into the back of the kitchen.

"I've got to take off your clothes and wrap you in something else, Livy," I heard him say. "Is that okay?"

"Go…ahead," I mumbled, feeling warmer already.

In seconds, Callen had my skirt and top stripped off and he was wrapping me in a tablecloth from the laundry bins. At this moment, I was too cold to worry about my modest nature.

"Okay, we're getting out of here," he promised me. I felt something soft and warm brush against my forehead and it wasn't until later that I realized he had kissed me gently.

"Sam, we're coming out. I need an ambulance for Livy. She's hypothermic and she's going to need medical attention," he said into his microphone. "But don't let the ambulance use sirens or lights. I don't want to attract attention. And bring the car into the alley around back."

Feeling warmer already, I snuggled closer to Callen and inhaled the faint scent of his cologne. I felt his arms tighten around me as he lifted me into his arms and headed out back.

CALLEN'S POV:

G looked up expectantly when the doctor entered the waiting room and called out to Olivia Lambert's friends. He and Sam, who had both stayed to see how she was doing, were on their feet in seconds.

"How is she?" Callen asked before Sam could even open his mouth.

"She's doing very good, considering how she was when she came in. Her vitals are good, she's getting some color back and most of the feeling has come back. She can go home in the morning," the doctor told them. "You're welcome to go back and see her now, if you want. In fact, she's asking for you. Both of you."

Callen walked side-by-side with Sam into the small, curtained-off area of the Emergency Room. Livy was lying in a hospital bed, covered in blankets and heating pads. Her cheeks were becoming rosy once again and she didn't look like the half-dead girl that G had rescued from the frigid cold of the freezer.

"How're you doing?" Sam asked her, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"I'm doing better, thanks," she replied. "All due to G." Livy turned her beautiful face towards him and beamed at him. "I owe you, G," she said quietly.

"Well, you can make it up to me Saturday," he assured her, squeezing her hand gently.

"What's Saturday?" Sam asked Callen as they left the hospital to finish working on the case and to let Olivia get some rest. Callen and Sam had argued over who would pick her up from the hospital in the morning, but Livy had settled the argument by asking if G would.

"I'm taking Livy to the beach. You know, to show her around."

"Yeah, I know what 'showing her around' means," Sam chuckled. "You're planning on getting some action, aren't you?"

"Sam, I just undressed that girl and had the perfect opportunity to take advantage of her and I didn't!" Callen objected. "And besides, I'm not planning to try anything with her, unless the moment arises."

"So you do like her!" Sam smiled triumphantly. "I knew it!"

"Yeah, so you caught me," Callen shrugged. "What are you going to do? Tell Hetty?"

Sam just laughed again, knowing that Callen and Livy were definitely on their way to getting together.

OLIVIA'S POV:

Hetty insisted that I take Friday off from working the actual case, but I made Callen bring me to the office anyway so that I could finish my paperwork. Besides, I would be totally bored at home since the doctor had told me to take it easy for about twenty-four hours and that meant that unpacking was out of the question.

G brushed his hand against mine before heading upstairs as I sat down at the table in the lounge to fill out all the forms that Hetty had waiting for me.

"Ah, Olivia, I didn't know you were coming in this morning," she greeted me, walking into the room. " I thought I told Mr. Callen to tell you to take the day off."

"Oh, G told me, Hetty. I just thought I could do my paperwork and relax here. I'd go crazy in my apartment."

Hetty nodded understandingly. "I was never any good at being a patient," she informed me. " I preferred to be doing something all the time."

"That's me, too, Hetty," I told her.

"I'll let you get done with your work," she said, leaving the room. "But I expect to find you resting on that sofa in thirty minutes," she called back over her shoulder.

I just shook my head, thinking about how easy it was to love Hetty.

Saturday arrived sooner than I expected it would and I was ready at five-thirty for Callen to pick me up. He had insisted that he would take care of everything and I had let him. I felt completely recovered from my close shave with death by now, but I still thought it was sweet of him to offer.

I had picked out my outfit after long contemplation over what to wear. I finally decided on a purple and yellow top and a pair of denim shorts. In my beach bag, I packed a one piece swimsuit, just in case we decided to swim. Before the explosion in Kuwait, I had worn bikinis, but now I liked to cover up the worst of my scars.

Callen picked me up promptly when he said he would in the Impala and I climbed in, grinning brightly.

"You ready?" he asked me, grinning back.

"Absolutely," I replied. "Where are we going?"

"How does the Santa Monica Pier sound?" he wanted to know, pulling back into traffic.

"That sounds like fun to me!" I laughed merrily.

For two hours, we walked around the pier, shopping and riding the carousel several times. Finally, we grabbed a quick bite to eat at the Surf View Café. I had never had such a good time with any guy before. Callen was charming and polite, yet somewhat cocky and bad-boyish. I found myself falling for every different aspect of him.

As we sat in the carousel cart, Callen put his arm around my shoulders gently. I smiled to myself and leaned my head against his shoulder, scooting a little closer to him. Later on, as we strolled down the pier, he took his hand in mine and held it tightly.

After supper, Callen drove me down to the nearby ocean lookout and parked the car. We got out and sat on the hood of the Impala, listening to the radio playing and the waves crashing on the shore as the stars came out overhead.

Taylor Swift's "Love Story" came on the radio and I found myself humming along with the song. Callen slid off the hood and held out his hand to me.

"C'mon," he told me. "Let's dance."

"Are you serious?" I wanted to know.

"Completely serious. C'mon," he said again.

Blushing madly, I took his hand and stood up, letting him pull me close to his chest as he slipped his one arm around my waist and held my other hand tightly in his. I put my free hand on his shoulder and leaned my head against his chest, his chin touching my forehead.

As the song progressed, G held me closer and we moved slower, still in sync with the beautiful song. Finally, towards the finale, as Taylor sang, "_he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know," _Callen took his hand and tipped my chin upwards so that I was looking into his eyes. After staring into mine for a second, his lips landed on mine and I sighed blissfully, wrapping my arms around his neck. His other hand came up and knotted in my long blonde hair as our bodies melted even closer together.

Callen's tongue ran along my bottom lip and I willingly gave him access to the depths of my mouth as our tongues twined together. He leaned me back against the hood of the car and pulled away just as the song ended.

"I think we're even now," he whispered, his forehead still pressed against mine.

_Okay, so I made this chapter extra long since I probably won't get to update again until Sunday. I hope everyone enjoys tomorrow's episodes of NCIS and NCIS Los Angeles. Have a Happy Thanksgiving! Please review!_

_**Socialgal5**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**You guys are so lucky because I found time to update one last time before I leave for Thanksgiving holidays. Also, I'm going to try to add more details and when I write form Callen, Sam, etc. POV, I'll write in first person, not third. It's just a bad habit I have. So, let me know how you like it over the afternoon. WHEN I SAID THEY RODE THE CAROUSEL, I MEANT THE FERRIS WHEEL!**_

OLIVIA'S POV:

When I awoke the next morning, I was still smiling. The events of last night were still fresh in my mind. Callen and I had kissed while dancing to "Love Story" and then we had spread out towels on the sand and watched the stars together, my body nestled close against his. After a long while and several more steamy kisses, we had walked back up to the pier, still hand-in-hand and gotten chocolate ice cream cones at a small vendor. I couldn't remember when I had felt so lighthearted and joyful.

The night had ended close to midnight when G walked me to my door, as a gentleman should.

"So, you want to do something tomorrow morning?" he asked me, keeping me close with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Sounds good. What time should I expect you?" I wanted to know, my hands clasped at the base of his neck.

"Nine thirty sound okay?"

"I'll be here," I told him.

So, when my alarm went off at 8AM, I stretched long and hard, smiling at memory of last night. It had all been wildly romantic and I was happier than I had been in a long time. Finally, I convinced myself to get out of bed and take a shower so that I would be presentable when G arrived.

CALLEN'S POV:

I hadn't felt so upbeat and alive since my close shave with death. Livy had done this to me. Now that I had had one taste of her, I was going to go for more. A lot more.

She was so pretty and likeable. On our date, she had been completely relaxed, not worrying about the fact that I was winging the whole thing as I went along. We had ridden the Ferris wheel several times, and each time she was awed by the beauty of her surroundings as she snuggled close to me. We had strolled down the pier, hand-in-hand, like the average couple. No one around us would have ever suspected that we were both NCIS agents who worked dangerous undercover missions and saved lives daily.

When I asked her to dance on the spur of the moment, I knew she would think I was some lame guy who had no idea how to have a normal date, but instead, she seemed to love it. If, of course, judging by the way she had kissed me was an indication of her enjoyment.

The next morning, I woke up early to shower and dress in time to swing by the nearest Starbucks for some blueberry muffins and hot coffee before I went to Livy's apartment.

She answered her door with wet hair and a bathrobe on. "I'm so, so sorry," she apologized, literally standing on one foot. "Sam called about last night and then I had to talk to him! I was going to be ready by the time you got here."

"It's fine," I assured her, walking into her apartment and dropping a light kiss on her lips. "I've got plenty of time."

Her eyes stayed shut for a few seconds and then she opened them and a smile spread across her face. "You even come with food. You're my hero, G."

"I like it when you call me that," I told her honestly. "Now c'mon, let's eat."

_Okay, so it was REALLY short, but I've got to think of what they can do for their day together. Ideas would be helpful. I'll update again on Sunday. _

_socialgal5 _


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, I promised an update on Sunday, and here it is! I'm finally reunited with my laptop and the internet, so I'll try to make this as long as possible. Thanks for all the reviews over the holidays. I hope everyone had a good Turkey Day. I know I did._

OLIVIA'S POV:

After a quick breakfast, I finished getting dressed and Callen and I left my apartment to spend the day together. In the elevator, I snuggled close to G's chest and inhaled the faint scent of his cologne. He kissed my forehead and then wrapped his arms around me tightly. Words didn't really seem necessary between us; we were able to communicate without even speaking.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as I climbed into his car and he reached over to hold my hand across the console.

"Do you like sailboats?" he asked me, smiling mischievously.

"Sure," I replied easily, memorizing the lines on his palm with my fingertips.

"Good. Because I called in a favor," Callen informed me. "It seems Hetty _really, really _likes you!" 

I laughed. "I think that's a good thing…maybe."

"How could anyone help liking you?" G wanted to know, leaning across the car to kiss me swiftly before the light turned green.

"Trust me, G Callen. I can think of lots of people who can't stand the sight of me."

We arrived at a marina in less than twenty minutes and G led me through dozens of beautiful sailboats until we came to one that had to be the sleekest in the port. I was fairly certain that she belonged to NCIS, which must mean that the favor Hetty did for G was letting him borrow the vessel for a little while.

"It's breathtaking," I whispered, climbing aboard with Callen's assistance.

"_She _is breathtaking," G corrected me gently. "Ships are always referred to as women."

"That's right! Well, she certainly is a beautiful sailboat. I guess this means that we're going to sail somewhere.

"You guessed right," Callen replied.

A short time later, we were anchored a little ways out from one of the major beaches in Los Angeles. A few other sailboats and fishing boats were anchored nearby, but none close enough to invade upon our privacy.

I went down into the inside of the boat and changed into my one-piece Nike swimsuit and then came back up on deck as Callen secured the sails and pulled his shirt off to soak up the sun.

Once again, I was stunned by the scars on his body. There were so many and I wasn't sure how anyone could have survived being shot that many times. It seemed impossible, but he had done it and I was thankful he had. If he hadn't, I wouldn't be standing here on a sailboat with him in the middle of the ocean. Slowly, I walked towards him and looped my arms around his neck, loving the feel of his bare skin against mine.

"Thank you for doing this, G," I told him softly. "It means a lot to have someone try to make me happy. I haven't been this happy in a really long time."

Callen pushed my long hair out of my face and pressed his forehead against mine. "I like seeing the sadness leave your eyes, Livy," he admitted honestly. "No one so gorgeous should look so sad all the time." With that, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I welded my body against his as his arms tightened around me, holding me as close as he could.

CALLEN'S POV:

I couldn't remember a time when I had ever felt so loved and wanted. I was sunning on the sailboat with a beautiful woman lying at my side, her head resting on my chest and her long hair tickling my skin. Her hand was resting on my ribcage and mine was resting over it lightly.

Livy was dozing off, the warm sunshine making her drowsy. Her leg was hooked over mine and there wasn't an inch of space between us. I could smell the slight fragrance of her shampoo as I buried my face in her hair.

"G," she called my name lovingly. "How are we going to explain this at work tomorrow?"

I squeezed her hand. "We won't have too, baby. They all knew it was going to happen anyway."

Livy raised up quickly, hovering just over me. "They did? How? I didn't say anything about how much I was attracted to you from the beginning!"

A grin spread across my face. She had just admitted what I had suspected from the start. "You just admitted it, Olivia Lambert," I pointed out. In a flash, I rolled both of us so that I was over her instead, my hands pinning hers to the deck of the boat.

"Callen!" she exclaimed in surprise, her eyes wide as I hovered over her, supporting my weight so I wouldn't hurt her.

"I knew I would get it out of you at some point. I'm a good interrogator, don't you think?" I asked, struggling to keep her from flipping us again. Livy was strong, but I was stronger.

"Callen, you had better let me up!" Livy insisted, smiling despite herself.

"Okay, fine," I agreed. In seconds, I was on my feet and diving into the cold water. Livy stood on the edge of the boat, looking over at me.

"Care if I join you?" she asked, grinning down at me impishly.

"Sure."

She came jumping into the water, making a huge splash as she balled up tight into a cannonball.

OLIVIA'S POV:

When I surfaced for air, I threw my arms around Callen's neck happily and held onto him as we both treaded water to stay above the water.

"Okay, so I liked you from the very first," I admitted, hanging on to his back. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It just means that you and I are more alike than we know because I liked you from the very first, too," Callen announced.

I let go of him suddenly and turned him in the water so that I was facing him. "You liked me too?" I asked him. "Really?"

G pulled me close. "Yes, I did, Livy. You're unlike anyone I've ever met." Then and there, in the middle of the ocean, he kissed me deeper than I had ever been kissed before.

On Monday morning, I was waiting at the curb when Callen came to pick me up. He had offered to pick me up early so that we could get some coffee together before going to work. I had accepted eagerly, especially after the romantic day we had spent together on Sunday—sunning on the sailboat, eating seafood at a dockside restaurant, and then watching the sunrise while nestled in each other's arms.

"Good morning," G greeted me as I climbed into the car and leaned across to give him a light kiss.

"Good morning," I replied happily. "I'm ready. Let's go."

When we arrived at OSP headquarters, Hetty met us as we walked through the doors, laughing together as Callen teased me about tackling me yesterday.

"Good morning to both of you," Hetty greeted us. "I hope everything went splendidly on your boat outing yesterday."

"Yes, Hetty, as a matter-of-fact, it di—" G began. I silenced him with a sharp elbow to the ribcage.

"What makes you think that I was with G, Hetty?" I wanted to know, trying to act casual and innocent.

"The fact that you call him 'G' gives it all away, I'm afraid, Miss. Lambert. It isn't like we didn't see it coming, though. In fact, everyone did."

Heat crept up the back of my neck and I coughed as Callen shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Well, I guess nobody will be disappointed," I finally said. "But I think we need to get upstairs and get to work."

"Of course. Director Vance would like for you to video conference with his ASAP, Mr. Callen," Hetty told G as we walked away.

Upstairs, the team was congregated in the briefing room, waiting for the two of us to arrive.

"It's about time the two of you got here," Sam told us.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" Kensi asked us, smiling impishly.

"Yes, we did," Callen declared boldly. "How does everyone know what we were doing?"

"Hetty told us," everyone echoed.

Director Vance appeared on the monitor all of a sudden, taking all of us by surprise.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked dryly.

"No, sir," I replied a little too quickly. "Not at all."

"Agent Callen, I need you in D.C. tomorrow morning," Vance told G. "My secretary has booked two tickets for a 3pm flight today. I want you to bring Agent Lambert and leave Agent Hanna in charge."

"Any particular reason that I'm coming to D.C.?" Callen questioned the director.

"Agent Gibbs and his team have been comprised for a mission that requires undercover work. I'd like for you and Agent Lambert to assist them," Vance explained. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir. We'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early."

So, G and I were going to Washington, D.C. to work with Gibbs and his team. It had been many years since I had seen Jethro and I couldn't wait to see him again.

_Well, the next chapter will be a crossover between NCIS: Los Angeles and NCIS. I hope you enjoyed all the smut. It was difficult to write. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews. Please, though, don't review unless it's positive. I'm not writing this professionally. I do it for fun and that's it. I'm sorry if you don't like my writing style, or my chapter arrangements. _

OLIVIA'S POV:

By late evening, Callen and I had arrived in Washington D.C. A car was waiting for us when we arrived at the airport and it took us almost an hour to navigate the rush-hour traffic to our hotel.

When we entered the lobby, Callen wrapped his arm around my waist lovingly and held me close. I savored the gesture, knowing that tomorrow we would have to be extra careful not tot let Gibbs see that we were dating. He had an aversion to coworkers being involved with one another.

I couldn't help myself, though. Something about G Callen drew me towards him. I couldn't resist it; he was the type of man I had searched for all my life. Callen was tough, but gentle. I had seen him act compassionately and I had also seen the lengths he went to just to make me happy.

"We have a reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Callen," G told the receptionist at the front desk.

"Your room is ready, Mr. Callen," she told us. "I just need you to sign this right here."

"We just got one room, G?" I whispered in his ear. "Seriously?"

"It has two beds, Livy, and I assure you that I will be a perfect gentleman," Callen assured me.

I gazed into his crystal blue eyes and stood on tip-toe to kiss his lips quickly. "You're are sweet. Did you know that?"

He just smiled down at me and then kissed my forehead softly.

CALLEN'S POV:

The hotel room was elaborate—beautiful carpet, a balcony, and even a complimentary fruit basket. There was just one…little…problem.

"G, it only has one bed," Livy pointed out, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Looks like Gibbs has us working already," I announced, reading from the letter that Jethro had left in the room for us. "We're here as a married couple. Hence, the one bed."

"I'm going to kill Gibbs," Livy vowed. "That man is going to make me…" her sentence trailed off.

"Make you what, baby?" I asked her, gathering her up in my arms.

"I'm what people might call and 'old-fashioned' type of girl, G. I made myself a promise when I was young and I intend on keeping it," she explained.

"I'm guessing you're talking about waiting until you get married before you do a certain thing with a guy," I surmised, trying to smooth the worry lines from Livy's beautiful face.

"Yes," she admitted. "Do you think I'm stupid?" She looked up at me from those bright, sparkling green eyes.

"Not at all," I assured her truthfully. "I promise you that I will stay on my side of the bed and I will not try anything. I respect your beliefs, Olivia, and I would never make you so something you weren't comfortable with."

Livy sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck, running her fingers through my short hair. "You are incredible, G Callen." Then, she leaned in and kissed me deeply.

OLIVIA'S POV:

I was practically standing on my head as the elevator rose to the seventh floor where Gibbs' team was based. I hadn't seen him in almost a year and I missed him terribly.

Gibbs, my mentor when I was a brand-new agent, was like a second father to me. I had grown to love his gruff ways and strict rules when I had worked for him. I had seen him just before I left for the Middle East and he had called once when I returned to the states to see how I was recovering.

"You okay, Livy?" G wanted to know, laughing at how I was jumping on one foot and then the other.

"I'm excited!" I told him. "I haven't seen Gibbs in a really, really long time."

"I saw him right before I got shot," Callen informed me. His crystal blue eyes got that same sad, worried look as they always did when he spoke about the attempt on his life.

"G," I whispered seductively. "How about just one more kiss before we get upstairs?" This was partly in effort to take his mind off the past and partly because I wanted to kiss him again.

"Sounds good to me," he replied, flipping the switch on the elevator that stopped it and left it very dark inside. With that, he walked across the elevator box and put a hand on either side of me, his face only centimeters from mine. "Do you have any idea how hard it is going to be to keep my distance from you while we're here?" he asked me, his voice low and sultry.

I slid my hands up his chest and took a deep breath. "Oh, I think I have some idea," I whispered.

When we finally emerged from the elevator a short time later, I sought out Gibbs' handsome face from the rest. He was waiting for us, his eyes twinkling and a smile threatening to show.

"Hello, Livy," he greeted me, walking forward for a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, hugging him back. "It's really good to see you, Gibbs," I told him honestly.

"You look fully-recovered," he remarked quietly.

"I'm alive," I assented.

Gibbs pulled away from me and shook hands with Callen, then hugged him. "You don't look to bad yourself, Callen," he commented, teasing G.

"It's good to see you again, too, Gibbs," Callen laughed.

Behind us, I noticed a group of people assembled—a very handsome young man, another man who looked geeky, and a beautiful Middle Eastern woman. They were watching the three of us curiously and I assumed that they were Gibbs' team. The cuter of the two men, a brunette guy with looks to die for, seemed very familiar to me.

"Tony?" I gasped. Surely it wasn't Tony DiNozzo, the womanizer that I had gone through F.L.E.T.C. with.

"Olivia?" Tony walked forward and hugged me tightly. "I haven't heard from you in years."

"I think that's because I told you to never try to contact me again!" I laughed merrily. "You were quite the persistent guy back then."

"Not much has changed," the foreign woman behind him muttered.

"And you are?" I asked her, extending my hand.

"Ziva David," she informed me.

"I'm Olivia Lambert. I work with OSP in Los Angeles," I explained. "Tony and I knew each other a lifetime ago. He was constantly trying to get my number."

"Sounds like Tony," the other guy chuckled. "I'm Timothy McGee," he introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Olivia."

CALLEN'S POV:

Callen hadn't missed the sweeping look that Agent DiNozzo had given his girlfriend. He didn't like it at all. Callen had never met Tony before, but the way DiNozzo watched Livy made G ready to fight. _Funny,_ he though to himself, _I've never been this protective about a girl before. What does that mean? We've only been dating for…a few days. But…I already feel like I love her. What does that mean?_

_Let me know what you think, but remember, please don't tell me how to write or anything critical, unless it is VERY important. I like my reviews to cheer me up! _


	10. Chapter 10

CALLEN'S POV:

Later that evening, after discussing the aspects of our undercover operation with Gibbs and trying to silently communicate to Agent DiNozzo that Livy was taken, she and I headed back to the hotel. Both of us were worn out from the busyness of the day and Livy dozed in the car as I drove through the crowded city streets.

"How about we just order some room service tonight?" she suggested. "You know, on the agency."

I grinned over at her. "Sounds like a plan to me, baby." Even as I smiled, I was thinking about the way Agent DiNozzo had been undressing her with his eyes and the way the two of them had talked about the good times during their training at the Federal Law Enforcement Training Center. I wanted to step in front of Livy and declare that she was mine for everyone to hear, but it wasn't professional and Gibbs had that damn rule about never dating a co-worker. I was willing to bet that the rule was even more strict when it came to dating one of your team members when you were the team leader!

"Is everything okay, G?" Livy asked me, reaching over and putting her hand on my arm.

"Yeah," I replied too quickly. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you sort of gave DiNozzo the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' look and you were slightly tense the whole time we were at NCIS. Are you sure something isn't wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Livy. I promise you," I assured her, mentally head-slapping myself for lying to the woman I…cared about strongly.

The more I thought about it, the more I knew I loved her, even though we had only known each other for a short time. She seemed to predict my every move, which was something no one else could do, even Sam, who had been my partner for many years. She was simply, yet extremely complex. There was so much I had to learn about her, but I _wanted _to learn it. I craved knowledge of everything about her.

OLIVIA'S POV:

I wasn't blind, even though I had to wear strong prescription contacts. Callen despised Tony. Callen loathed Tony. I had seen it from the minute I realized that my old friend worked with Gibbs now.

There had never been anything between Tony and myself, but he had flirted with me, like he did with every mildly-attractive woman he met. We had been good friends, but never anything more. We lost contact with one another soon after leaving FLETC and I assumed I would never see him again. And, even though it was good to reconnect with Tony, I still knew inside myself that the strong feelings I was developing for G went far beyond any stupid crush I might have ever had for Tony.

The way I felt about G confused me terribly. I had always been a fairly reserved person and I had never had a serious relationship in my life. Once my team had been killed, I had become even more private. Somehow, G Callen had broken through all the walls I had put up before I even realized it. How had I fallen in love in just over a week? Could love at first sight actually happen?

When we got out of the car at the hotel, I stopped Callen and held his hands in mine. "G, if you're jealous of Tony, then you need to get over it," I insisted.

"How did you kn—" Callen stopped suddenly, realizing that he had admitted to being jealous.

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, clasping my hands at the back of his neck. "G Callen, I have only eyes for you," I promised him. "No man—not Tony DiNozzo, not George Clooney can make me forget what I feel about you. Get that through that thick skull of yours."

G smiled down at me and pulled me closer to his body. "I believe you, Livy. I'm sorry if I got a little angry when DiNozzo was checking you out. I already think of you as mine. Does that scare you?"

A shiver ran from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. "On the contrary, Callen. It makes me happy."

Right there in the parking lot, we kissed as if there were no tomorrow.

CALLEN'S POV:

After ordering a quick supper in our room, both Livy and I got ready for bed and she climbed under the sheets with me without any questions. It was blatantly obvious that she was going to stay on her edge of the mattress all night long.

"Livy, I promise I'm not going to try anything," I assured her. "You don't have to sleep on the very edge all night. You'll fall off."

"I don't want to tempt you, or me," she replied. "It's better if I stay on my side and you on yours."

"Okay. Well can we at least hold hand?" I wanted to know. "It feels strange to be this close to you and not touching you."

"Okay," she finally relented as she reached out underneath the covers and slipped her hand into mine.

"Livy, tell me something that I don't know about you," I told her.

"Hmm…"she thought for a minute. "Well, I usually have a midnight snack—every night. It's usually chocolate too."

I laughed at her honest confession. She would be the type of girl to eat chocolate in the middle of the night. "Tell me something else. I get tonight and you get tomorrow night, deal?"

"Sounds good." Livy squeezed my hang tightly and inched just a little closer to me. "Something else…well, I sing really, really loud when I'm alone."

"What do you sing?" I pressed, rolling over onto my side so that I could see her expressions better through the darkness of the room. She did likewise and we were face-to-face in the big bed.

"Mostly Taylor Swift. Other than that, just a lot of country. I like happy music."

Hesitantly, I reached out with my other hand and brushed my fingertips along her cheek, savoring the feel of her soft skin against the rough calluses on my hand. Livy's breath caught and her eyes closed unconsciously.

"You're…not…helping," she breathed, placing her hand on top of mine. I could feel her breath on my palm as she tried to steady her trembling lips.

"I'm sorry," I replied, pulling my hand away reluctantly.

"How about we compromise?" Livy asked, propping up on one elbow. "I'll snuggle with you, as long as you don't try to pull anything sneaky."

"Deal," I agreed.

Sighing in mock irritation, Livy scooted closer to me and turned so that her back was against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and let out a deep breath.

Long into the night, we continued talking, me asking questions and her telling me the answers.

OLIVIA'S POV:

I awoke in the middle of the night with a start and a gasp. I was cold and my source of warmth had vanished quite suddenly.

"Callen!" I exclaimed, sitting up straight in the bed.

He was standing at the window, staring out at the city, the moonlight reflecting off his bare chest. "I'm right here," he told me quietly.

Slowly, I crawled out of bed and walked over to him. "What's wrong, G?" I wanted to know, putting my hand on his arm gently. "Nightmares?" I guessed.

"How did you know?" Callen asked, turning to look at me.

"Because I have them every now and then, too," I replied. "I had them every night after the bombing, but they've gotten less frequent over time."

G nodded silently, returning his gaze to the view of the White House in the distance. I leaned my head against his arm softly and slipped my hand into his.

"Callen, come back to bed," I pleaded after a few minutes. "I'm right here for you and I'm not going anywhere.

G leaned down and kissed me feverishly, with an intensity I had never felt before. "You better not!" He whispered when he pulled away.

_So, what do you think? Sorry it has taken me so long to post, but with the Christmas season upon us, I'm uber busy with all the hustle and bustle of the holidays. Please review! Thanks!_


	11. Chapter 11

_I am sorry it has taken me this long to update. I've been sick all weekend long with a killer head cold and I haven't felt like writing much. _

CALLEN'S POV:

The next morning, both Livy and I were up early so we could get ready for our undercover assignment. She was none to happy about the disguise she would be wearing—a short mini-dress and another pair of stilettos. Hetty had sent our outfits with us after Gibbs informed her of what we would need for today's job.

Livy was ready almost as quickly as I was, despite the fact that she had showered, put on makeup, and curled her long hair. She looked stunning in the dress with her slender, toned legs exposed.

"I feel like a hooker," she complained, staring at herself in the mirror. "Why do you get the nice suit and I have to wear this?"

I stood beside her in the mirror, adjusting the red tie that matched my suit. "Because I'm the business man and you're my…companion."

Livy smacked me on the back of the head in exact imitation of Gibbs. "Companion? That's the best you can do, Callen?"

I smiled and pulled her close. "You're my trashy girlfriend who does whatever I tell you to," I declared. "_Whatever _I tell you to."

"Right," she nodded. "Yeah, Gibbs is going to smack you much harder than I just did. He has that rule about not dating co-workers." Livy pulled away from me and pulled on a jacket that covered more than her dress did. "That's something I wanted to discuss with you, by the way."

"What? Not dating a coworker, cause I think we've already broken that rule, baby," I reminded her.

"Well, it has to do with that." She ran her fingers though her hair nervously. "Whatever happens today, you have to believe that I can take care of myself. I don't want you jeopardizing the mission because of how we feel about each other, G. I'm telling myself, too."

"I promise that I will only come to your aid if it's a matter of life and death," I told her, aching at the thought of someone trying to kill my beautiful girlfriend.

"And remember, we're acting parts, so whatever happens…stays on the mission. I won't hold anything against you, as long as you don't hold anything against me," she continued seriously.

I took her in my arms again and kissed her lips lightly. "I promise you that nothing will ever come between us, Special Agent Lambert."

LIVY'S POV:

When we arrived at NCIS thirty minutes later, Gibbs' team was assembled in their bullpen, ready for us to get to work.

"It's about time you two got here," Gibbs told us, looking up from his desk. "It's after seven-thirty."

"Traffic was bad," G told him calmly. "And Livy wanted coffee."

I glared at Callen. "I did not!" I insisted. "You wanted a biscuit."

"Hey! You two!" Gibbs interrupted us. "I don't care who wanted what. Get to work!"

"Yes, Boss," Callen and I replied in unison.

"McGee, are all the cameras and mics ready for installation?" Gibbs asked the nerdy member of his team, Special Agent Timothy McGee.

"Abby has them ready in her lab whenever you're ready, Boss," McGee replied quickly.

"Let's go!" Gibbs got up and gestured for the rest of us to follow him down to Abby's lab.

In Abby's lab, Callen and I were suited up with microphones and cameras that were supposed to be undetectable by any sensors. When I unbuttoned my jacket, Gibbs, McGee, and Tony all stared at me until Callen cleared his throat loudly.

The neckline of my dress was a deep v-cut that revealed more of my chest than I was comfortable with and the hem was so high that sitting down was going to be difficult.

"Do I need to head-slap all of you?" I snapped. "I will seriously do it!"

Gibbs shook himself and then smacked DiNozzo and McGee on the back of the head. "Stop leering, you two!"

"It isn't like I want to dress like a hooker! I have to wear this. It's part of the job," I insisted forcefully, letting G clip the microphone onto my dress. His fingers brushed along my skin and I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes. He winked at me and I blushed a little, hoping no one else saw.

"You two ready?" Gibbs wanted to know. "We need to close this and fast."

Callen leaned down and picked up his briefcase, which was a prop to go with the role he was portraying. "Ready, Gibbs. Let's do this."

McGee was our driver and he parked us outside a fancy nightclub run by a well-known drug dealer. He was bringing shipments in from South America and Callen would be playing the part of a potential buyer of large quantities. I was his girlfriend, who looked like a hooker walking down the street because G had insisted I leave my coat in the car.

Speaking of walking, I was having serious difficulty with that seeing as my gun was concealed on my leg beneath my dress. I felt like Sandra Bullock in _Miss Congeniality_ as I struggled not to reveal how uncomfortable I was with my facial expressions.

Callen and I walked to the door, his strong arm wrapped around my waist tightly. "We're going in," he whispered quietly into his microphone.

After frisking Callen, who hadn't carried a gun for that reason, three of the drug dealer's bouncers escorted us through the empty club to a small booth in the back where Alejandro Ramirez was sitting, having a drink.

"Ahh, Mr. Chandler, how nice of you to be prompt," Ramirez greeted us. "Have a seat, won't you?"

Callen slid into the booth and I followed him, trying to make sure that my firearm wasn't seen by the bouncers, who were watching me closely.

"Thank you, Mr. Ramirez. I'm glad we were able to meet today. I'm leaving the Capitol tonight on the red eye flight," Callen replied.

"I will be happy to make a deal with you, Mr. Chandler, but first we have a small problem." Ramirez waved to his men and before I had time to react, two of the men grabbed my arms and ripped me away from Callen.

"Your girlfriend, Mr. Chandler, is an undercover NCIS agent," Ramirez announced.

I caught my breath and G's eye at the same time. Both of us were in shock.

CALLEN'S POV:

I had to play it cool; Too much was a stake for me to screw it up right now by defending Livy's cover.

"You little bitch!" I forced myself to swear at her, unnerved by the genuine fear in her beautiful green eyes. "It was all a lie, huh?" I stood up slowly and made myself backhand her across her right cheek.

Livy whimpered pitifully and my heart ached because I had hurt her, but I tried not to let my expression betray it.

"I really loved you," she sobbed. "I wasn't pretending, I swear."

"But you are an NCIS agent?" I asked her, trying to communicate with my eyes just how much I loved her.

"Yes," she admitted, hanging her head. "I am."

Ramirez gestured to his men again and they pulled Livy away towards the back of the club. She struggled and screamed loudly, trying to escape their clutches.

"My men will deal with her," Ramirez told me. "Don't worry. We can now conduct our business safely."

I nodded a little, my eyes still on my girlfriend being borne away by two men twice her size. Her only hope was in the gun she was carrying and whether or not she would have a chance to use it.

_Okay, I'm going to leave y'all with a cliffhanger here. I'm not going to update until after New Years. Sorry, but what with being sick and doing Christmas shopping/ decorating, I just don't have time to write now. I will continue after the holidays, however, so stay tuned!_


	12. 2010 Preview

_Dear Readers, this is a preview of what will happen in January. I really want to write on this now, but I'm just so busy and I'm trying to work on my novel to boot, which is slightly more important than this. So, please read the preview and watch for more of Livy and Callen in January of 2010 and have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

_Socialgal5_

CALLEN'S POV:

I paced another lap around the bullpen, frantically searching my mind for a place where the drug dealer might have hidden my beloved girlfriend, Livy. I said beloved because that's how I felt about her. Somehow, in the short time that I had known her, Livy had become dearer to me than anyone else in the world. She was all that mattered and I had to find her, no matter what it took.

Gibbs' team was working as hard as they could and Director Vance had personally offered whatever assistance he could lend to the rescue mission. The trouble was that we didn't know where to go to find Livy in order to save her.

Gibbs was watching me closely and finally he got up from his desk and pointed at me. "You and me, in the elevator. Now!" he snapped. Both of us were on edge and I knew that Livy was special to him to, but it a different way.

"What's going on between you and Livy?" Gibbs demanded to know, stopping the elevator in between floors. "This is not you worried about a member of your team, Callen. You're involved with her, aren't you?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a deep breath. Of course he knew. "Yeah, we are."

"For how long?" Gibbs asked. The disapproval was evident in his voice and I felt like a little kid again, being shamed by one of my numerous foster parents.

"Just a little over a week. Closer to two, now."

"And you're in love with her already, aren't you?"

My head snapped up and I realized that maybe I wasn't so good at keeping my emotions covered up. "Gibbs," I finally said. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Here it is, a little early!!!! Note a few changes in what the preview was…I had to change a little bit but nothing major!_

OLIVIA'S POV:

I didn't know exactly how to handle the situation I had just been put in, but I knew I had to fight back, no matter what. Once glance over my shoulder had confirmed my suspicion that G was about to lose it. I prayed silently and constantly that he would keep his cool and maintain his cover. We had talked about this, hadn't we? Was it different now that we were actually in the situation, though? Hell yes!

The two thugs dragged me back out in the alleyway with some serious difficulty. I was kicking them, screaming, and desperately trying to get away from them however I could.

"Shut up, you bitch!" one of them snapped, whirling me around to face him. I pulled away from him with all my strength and before I saw it coming, he smashed his face against mine, knocking me out cold.

CALLEN'S POV:

I casually tapped my earpiece twice, letting Gibbs and his team know that we had a serious problem. Livy was out of the building and I could hear her screams as she struggled against her kidnappers. Then, all of a sudden, she went silent and I feared that she had been killed, which was my worst fear.

The entire time, I was busy as I conducted a business deal with the drug dealer in front of me. Somehow, I managed to keep talking to him and keep my cover intact.

"DiNozzo, follow the car they're taking Lambert away in," I heard Gibbs order his senior field agent. "Don't lose them."

"On it, Boss," Tony replied.

I wasn't much of a man for praying, but I suddenly found myself asking God to keep my girlfriend safe. I had to tell her how I felt about her, even though I wasn't entirely sure what word described it well enough.

In ten minutes, I was out of the club and in my car, which I pulled over to the sidewalk three blocks away. Gibbs pulled up right behind me and got out of the car, talking on the cell phone.

"You lost the vehicle?" I heard him say. "What the hell, DiNozzo? I told you to tail them!"

I climbed out of my car and slammed the door behind me. "He lost the car?" I echoed. " Tell him to find it again! Now!"

Gibbs closed his cell phone, shaking his head. "Those thugs were good, Callen. Tony lost the car on the freeway. Let's get back to NCIS and we'll use satellite images and traffic cams to find her."

OLIVIA'S POV:

I awoke with a start and a pounding headache. I had absolutely no idea how long I had been in the trunk of the car or where we were, but I hurriedly pulled my gun out in preparation for whatever might happen.

All I could think about was Callen and how much I loved him. How much I wished I had told him that before we went undercover. I didn't know how I had managed to fall madly in love with someone in such a short time, but I knew for certain that I loved Callen. I loved him more than I had ever loved anyone in my life. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life, to marry him, to start a family with him. Never before had I felt this way about a man, but now that I did, I might never get the chance to tell Callen how I felt.

The car stopped suddenly and I instantly scooted as far back into the trunk as I could, extending my gun in front of me like my training had taught me. Boots crunched on the gravel outside the car and suddenly the trunk popped open. I emptied my entire clip, one shot after the other, killing both of the thugs. To my dismay, the biggest one slumped forward, slamming the trunk lid down on top of me and trapping me once again. I screamed in frustration as I feverishly tried to push it open, but all with no avail. I was trapped once again and this time, there was no way out.

CALLEN'S POV:

I walked into NCIS, barely able to contain my rage at DiNozzo's having lost Livy. When he came walking towards us in the bullpen, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I swung hard and my fist impacted with his jaw with an unsatisfying thud.

"Take your hands off of him!" Agent David shouted, jumping between me and Agent DiNozzo as Gibbs pulled me away.

"Hey!" Jethro snapped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You lost her! She was my gi—agent!" I insisted angrily. "How could you have been so careless, DiNozzo?!"

"She was my friend, too, Callen," Tony said quietly, rubbing his sore jaw. Still, he stayed behind Ziva, the former Mossad assassin and she looked ready to kill me if I struck him again.

"McGee is trying to track the vehicle using traffic cams and a B.O.L.O we put out," Ziva explained, looking at Gibbs with one eye and me with the other.

I pushed past her and walked up to Agent McGee. "What've you got, McGee?"

"Traffic cams don't work that far out," he explained. " I lose the car when it turns off of some exit in the middle of nowhere. Now, I'm trying to get Sec. NAV to let me use satellite coverage to find the car, but they're stonewalling me."

"Why?" I wanted to know. "What could be more important then finding Livy right now?"

"Compared to the other things that military satellites are used for, a lot of things," McGee said quickly. Then, he froze. "Not that Agent Lambert isn't important, because she is! I'm just saying that—"

"I get it, McGee," I snapped. "Which is why I'm going to talk to Vance!"

"Not alone, you're not," Gibbs told me. "I'm coming with you."

"You worried I might do something rash?" I asked him as we walked up the stairs to Director Vance's office.

"No," Gibbs replied shortly. "I'm going to get him to get us SAT coverage so we can find Livy before it's too late."

I shook my head, taking several deep breaths. "I can't lose her, Gibbs. She's a wonderful agent."

From the look he gave me, Gibbs already knew that Livy meant more to me than just a member of my team did.

LIVY'S POV:

I was exhausted from trying to re-open the trunk. Nothing seemed to work. I had used my entire clip in taking down my kidnappers, an action that I now regretted. I wasn't sure how more bullets would help, but I was sure they couldn't hurt anything.

Already, the air in the small, cramped space was growing stifling and stale. I kept trying to take deep breaths, but it wasn't easy to get enough air into my lungs.

"_This is it_," I thought to myself. "_This is how I'm going to die…_." A moment later, I shook myself angrily. "_Stop it, Olivia Lambert! You're going to make it out of this car. You're going to get to get to kiss Callen again. You're going to get to make out with him again and you'll be able to tell him how much you love him." _Over and over, I kept repeating the same lines to myself, trying to keep my morale up.

CALLEN'S POV:

"Let me get this straight—you know that Agent Lambert is important, but you refuse to get Sat. coverage so that we can find out where she is?" Gibbs asked Vance. I was too angry to speak at the moment. Leon had practically told us that Livy wasn't important enough to use such valuable military equipment. I was furious and Gibbs was, too, but for once he was doing a better job of hiding it than I was.

"I can't authorize it at present," Vance told us calmly. "I don't have permission from Sec. NAV. yet."

"She'll be in a coma in a matter of time if we don't get her out of the damn trunk!" Gibbs snapped.

"How do you know she's not already dead?" Vance wanted to know. "For all we know, she is."

"Livy is not dead!" I finally declared. "But Gibbs is right; She will be if we don't find her soon."

"Agent Callen, I understand that you're upset. Agent Lambert is a good NCIS agent, but I my hands are tied," Vance explained.

"Your hands are tied?" I repeated, disgusted. "Livy's life is at stake an you're too shy to call in some favors!" My voice grew with each word, but Gibbs didn't stop me from speaking my mind. I knew he was siding with me on this.

"Agent Callen, you're out of line," Vance told me coldly.

"No, sir, you're out of line!" I shouted. "You're signing her death warrant and if that's the way this agency operates, then you can count on my resignation by the end of the day!"

With that, I strode out of the office, slamming the door behind me.

**Ten Minutes Later**

I paced another lap around the bullpen, frantically searching my mind for a place where the drug dealer might have hidden my beloved girlfriend, Livy. I said beloved because that's how I felt about her. Somehow, in the short time that I had known her, Livy had become dearer to me than anyone else in the world. She was all that mattered to me and I had to find came downstairs from Vance's office and pointed at me. "You and me, in the elevator. Now!" he snapped. Both of us were on edge and I knew that Livy was special to him to, but it a different way.

"What's going on between you and Livy?" Gibbs demanded to know, stopping the elevator in between floors. "This is not you worried about a member of your team, Callen. You're involved with her, aren't you?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a deep breath. Of course he knew. "Yeah, we are."

"For how long?" Gibbs asked. The disapproval was evident in his voice and I felt like a little kid again, being shamed by one of my numerous foster parents.

"Just a little over a week. Closer to two, now."

"And y ou're in love with her already, aren't you?"

My head snapped up and I realized that maybe I wasn't so good at keeping my emotions covered up. "Gibbs," I finally said. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"__

_**Sooo….let me know what you think. I'm still not back in school, so I might have the next chapter ready by…Oh, I dunnoo…tomorrow? If the reviews are good, of course!**_


	14. Chapter 14

CALLEN'S POV:

"Love at first sight?" Gibbs repeated calmly. "Yeah, it happens. It happened to me once," he added quietly.

"With Shannon?" I asked.

Gibbs nodded. "That's right. So, are you saying that you're in love with Livy?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my short hair. "I don't know of any other word to describe it, Gibbs. She's in my thoughts from the moment I wake up every morning till I fall asleep at night. The though of…of never seeing her smiling face again is almost more than I can bear," I admitted.

For once, Gibbs looked somewhat taken aback. "So, the legendary Callen has fallen in love. It was bound to happen," he chuckled, turning the elevator lights back on.

"And now I'm going to lose her," I muttered, swearing incoherently under my breath.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Vance just called in some favors. We've got our satellite coverage. McGee is working on it as we speak," Gibbs informed me.

I sighed and checked my watch. Already, too much time had gone by and I was afraid we might have lost Livy forever, now that I had just found her.

OLIVIA'S POV:

Breathing was a struggle now, not to mention I was growing sleepy. I wasn't sure how long I had been in the back of the car, but I knew it had been a long time. I was growing colder and that meant that the sun was going down. I didn't have on many clothes and there was nothing in the trunk to wrap myself in. Still, at this point, I was barely able to form a single coherent thought. All I wanted to do was go to sleep…sound…asleep…

CALLEN'S POV:

After half an hour of finding the correct satellite, McGee finally made a discovery. "Boss! I think I've found her. She's off of Highway 532, near Lake Masters. I managed to follow the car to where Tony lost it by using the GPS coordinates…you don't really want to hear this."

"Lake Masters would be a good place to run," Ziva commented, grabbing her gear as the entire team prepared to head out.

"McGee, stay here and keep an eye on that car. I want to know if it moves!" Gibbs shouted as he, Tony, Ziva and I ran to the elevator.

"Yes, Boss!!!" McGee called to us.

Gibbs drove like a madman, but I ignored the dangerous manner of his driving. The blue Dodge Charger wove through the freeway traffic, earning glares and honks from angry drivers.

"Boss," Tony began. "You know that…"

"Yeah, DiNozzo, I know," Gibbs cut him off. "I know."

I knew too. I knew that Livy might already be dead. If she hadn't been killed by the thugs, she might have already suffocated in the trunk of the car. The chance that she was still alive wasn't good, but I was holding onto hope. Livy was an NCIS agent and she had been trained to deal with situations like this one. She was an armed woman and she certainly knew how to take care of herself. But, I still feared that Livy, the one woman who had made me fall in love with her in two weeks, was dead and gone forever.

McGee continued to give us directions and the car Livy had been in never moved from the spot where the satellite had discovered it. Something about that gave me a little more hope and I kept praying that Livy would be okay when we got there.

Gibbs flew down the gravel road and came to a screeching halt when we got to clearing beside the lake. The car was sitting next to it with one thug dead on the ground and the other dead on top of the trunk.

"Livy!" I shouted, getting out of the car before the rocks had even stopped flying from the tires. "Baby, where are you?"

"Spread out," Gibbs instructed his agents. "Find Livy."

I was the first one to the car and I pushed the dead thug off the trunk. He had been killed by bullets, no doubt from Livy's gun.

"I will pop the trunk," Ziva offered, opening the car door and leaning down to pull the small lever.

The lid popped open and I saw Livy, my Livy, lying inside. She was motionless and her eyes were closed. I swallowed hard and eased my arms underneath, lifting her up gently. Then, just as I was sure that Livy was dead, her eyelids fluttered open and she inhaled deeply.

OLIVIA'S POV:

I opened my eyes and saw Callen, my Callen, gazing down at me with surprise written clearly across his face.

"Callen?" I whispered weakly. "Am I dreaming?"

"No," he told me quietly. "You're very much awake. And you're safe, too."

Slowly, Callen eased us down to the ground and held me in his lap while I drank in the fresh, cool evening air. Gibbs knelt beside us and smiling approvingly.

"It's…about…time…you got…here," I told them, nestling my body closer against Callen's. "Thought…I was…going to…suffocate."

"Not on my watch," G chuckled, kissing my forehead. "You're safe now, baby."

In less than half an hour, I was on my way to a nearby hospital to be checked out, even though I assured the EMTs that I was perfectly fine and didn't need to go. Callen and Gibbs insisted too, so I finally caved and let them put an oxygen over my mouth, which made me angry. I had something that I wanted to say to G, but I couldn't do it with that blasted mask over my face.

Callen rode in the back with me, and while the medical personnel were up front, I pulled the mask off and squeezed his hand tightly.

" There is something I need to tell you," I whispered.

"I love you, Livy," He said before I could. " I knew it the minute they took you away from me. I love you now and I will always love you."

A smile spread across my face and tears rolled down my cheeks. "I love you, too, G Callen. I loved you from the minute I saw you."

Callen kissed my lips softly. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Livy. I've never wanted anything as much as I want this!"


	15. Epilogue

TWO YEARS LATER…

OLIVIA'S POV:

"You're not nervous, are you?" Sam asked me, straightening his bow tie. "Are you getting cold feet?"

I smiled up at the tall, broad-shouldered black man who was towering over me. "Sam Hanna, I am getting married to G Callen in just a few minutes and there is nothing, short of the apocalypse that could stop me from marrying him." I reached up and fixed Sam's bow tie for him.

"Well, you certainly look the part, what with the white dress and all," Sam teased.

I looked down at my wedding gown, which was strapless and simply elegant. It was what I had always dreamed of having and the beautiful veil added the perfect touch to my wedding-day look.

"I just can't believe you're getting married to G, that's all," Sam commented. "I still remember you as a the little girl that I used to tease. It's hard for me to see you as an grown up woman who is about to marry my best friend."

Happy tears filled my eyes and I wrapped my arms around Sam's neck, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad you're the best man, Sam," I told him.

"Agent Hanna, do not make the bride cry!" Ziva, my maid-of-honor insisted, pushing Sam out of the way. "You are going to mess her makeup up!"

Sam smiled at the beautiful Israeli woman and I noticed that Tony tensed up across the room. He and Ziva had been hiding their relationship from Gibbs for the past eleven months and I knew for a fact that they were both madly in love with each other.

"Ziva's totally right!" Abby agreed, bouncing up. The royal blue dresses I had chosen for them to wear complimented both Ziva, Abby, and Kenzie. Abby was my bride's maid.

"We couldn't have you going in there with smeared mascara, now could we, Livy?" Tony teased, walking up. He looked extremely handsome in his classic black and white tuxedo.

"No, we could not, DiNozzo!" Ziva exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder. "That is not what a bride is supposed to look like when she walks down the aisle."

"Places everyone!" the wedding coordinator instructed us, walking into the church foyer. "It's time."

Ziva scrambled to take her place by Sam's side and Abby jerked Tony into his spot behind Sam. Nate looked somewhat taken aback as Kenzi slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Gibbs appeared by my side, looking unusually handsome in his traditional tuxedo. Since my father had died over five years ago, Gibbs was going to give me away during the wedding ceremony.

"You ready?" he asked me quietly, turning to face me as the church doors opened and the wedding party began to proceed into the sanctuary as Taylor Swift's "Love Story" began to play.

"Impatient is more like it," I told him, smiling wide. "I know you said agents should never get romantically involved, Gibbs, but I'm glad I broke your rule with Callen."

Gibbs nodded and one corner of his mouth turned up just slightly. "I'm glad you did, too, Livy. You two…well, you're perfect for one another."

On impulse, I stood on tip-toe and kissed Gibbs' cheek. "I love you, Jethro. thank you for being here for me today."

Gibbs reached around and pulled the veil over my face. "I'm glad I can be, Livy. If Kelly had ever grown up…I like to think she would have been like you."

As the last line of Taylor's song played, Gibbs and I made our grand entrance. _"He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby just say yes!" _

I could see Callen at the altar and when he looked up at me, our eyes locked.

CALLEN'S POV:

When I saw Livy coming towards me, I was blown away by how beautiful my soon-to-be wife looked. Her long blonde hair was curled into loose ringlets and her long white dress fit every one of her curves perfectly.

Suddenly, it was as if we were the only two people on earth. All I could think about was how much I loved Livy and how I couldn't wait to be married to her, to spend my days building my life with her and my nights with her as we had never been before. She was the one woman that I could imagine spending the rest of my life with.

"I love you," I mouthed to her as she came nearer.

"I love you, too," she replied back silently, a smile lighting up her beautiful face.

When she reached me, I watched her hug Gibbs quickly and then she took my outstretched hand and came willingly towards me.

"It's about time you got here," I teased her.

"Don't make me head-slap you, G Callen," she threatened playfully.

We each repeated our vows solemnly, gazing deep into each other's eyes as we did so. All around us, our friends were watching. Gibbs, Hetty, Director Vance, Livy's mother and brothers, Sam, Kenzie, Eric, Dom, Nate, Ziva, Tony, Abby, and McGee had all come to our wedding and were each supporting us. Not even blood relatives could feel the same strong bond that we all did.

"You may kiss your bride," the minister finally said after we had exchanged rings. I leaned forward and lifted Livy's veil. She grinned and blushed just before our lips met and everyone said "aww".

At the reception, I led Livy out onto the dance floor so we could sway to "Love Story" once more. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gazed up into my eyes lovingly.

"This night has been perfect," she told me. "It's everything I ever dreamed of."

"I'm glad," I replied. "But you know, the night is still young, and we have lots more to do."

She looked up at me slyly. "You mean we're going to do that thing that I have never done?"

I nodded adamantly. "Over and over again, baby."

"Well then," she said, trailing her hand down my chest seductively. "I guess we better get a little more champagne in me."

I laughed merrily and kissed her long and deep. "I love you, Olivia Callen."

"I love you, too, G Callen," she told me honestly. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

THE END


End file.
